Chapter 4 Legacy of Power and eclipseing Megazord
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A new chapter is written in Neo's life. Jason Lee Scott comes from US and gives him his Power Coin, after that Neo becomes the Red Ranger, but the battle phase isn't so good, Dark Jupiter and her allies destroy Megazord and brings the Senshi to their knee


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4**

**Η ΚΛΗΡΟΝΟΜΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΕΚΛΕΙΠΟΜΕΝΟ ****MEGAZORD**

Όσο όλα αυτά συνέβαιναν στην Ιαπωνία, την ίδια στιγμή στην Αμερική, ο Jason ο Κόκκινος Ranger βρισκόταν σε σκέψεις.

-Τι έχεις φίλε μου; Πολύ σκεπτικός φαίνεσαι, τον ρώτησε ο Tommy.

-Να, ξέρεις πως σε λίγο καιρό εγώ, η Trini και ο Zack θα ταξιδέψουμε στην Ελβετία, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Και τι σε προβληματίζει;

-Η δύναμή μου πρέπει να μεταφερθεί σε κάποιον άλλο, σε ποιον όμως…;

-Νομίζω πως βρήκα τη λύση.

-Πες τη μου…

-Θυμάσαι πριν από χρόνια έναν νεαρό που είχε παλέψει μαζί μου;

-Ναι

-Πιστεύω πως αυτό το παιδί είναι ο κατάλληλος για να του μεταβιβάσεις τη δύναμή σου. Από τη μάχη μας κατάλαβα πως έχει την καρδιά και την ψυχή ενός Power Ranger.

-Λες…; Μα και βέβαια, αυτός θα είναι ο εκλεκτός, θα φύγω αμέσως για την Ιαπωνία να τον συναντήσω, αυτός θα είναι ο επόμενος Κόκκινος Ranger, είπε ο Jason ενθουσιασμένος και χωρίς να χάσει καιρό ετοιμάστηκε για το υπερατλαντικό ταξίδι του.

Δε χρειάστηκε να κουραστεί πάντως καθώς η τηλεμεταφορά τον οδήγησε έξω από το σπίτι του Neo. Αμέσως χτύπησε την πόρτα.

-Ποιος να'ναι; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Δεν ξέρω, δεν περιμένω κανέναν, πάω να δω, απάντησε ο Neo και πήγε να δει.

Όταν άνοιξε, δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του.

-Jason…! Δεν περίμενα να σε δω με τίποτα. Τι σε φέρνει στην Ιαπωνία;

-Πρέπει να σου πω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, μπορώ να σε δω ιδιαιτέρως; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι βεβαίως, έλα όμως λίγο μαζί μου σε παρακαλώ.

Και τον οδήγησε στο γραφείο του, μετά είπε:

-Κορίτσια να σας συστήσω, από εδώ ο Jason, ο Κόκκινος Power Ranger.

-Χαρήκαμε για τη γνωριμία, είπαν και οι τέσσερις δίνοντας το χέρι τους.

-Τώρα θα μου επιτρέψετε, θέλει να μου μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως.

-Κάνε τη δουλειά σου, τον καθησύχασε η Reye κι αυτός ανακουφισμένος πήρε τον Jason και τον πήγε στο σαλόνι.

-Λοιπόν Jason; Τι είναι αυτό το τόσο σημαντικό που θέλεις να μου πεις; Σε ακούω.

-Όπως ξέρεις είμαι ο αρχηγός της ομάδας που είχες γνωρίσει πριν από μερικά χρόνια.

-Αυτό το ξέρω, αλλά… γιατί μου το λες;

-Σε λίγες μέρες θα ταξιδέψω στην Ελβετία και…

-Πες μου γιατί σταμάτησες;

-Πρέπει να μεταφέρω τη δύναμή μου σε κάποιον άλλο Ranger.

-Και ποιον σκέφτηκες;

-Κάποιον που μας θαυμάζει από μικρός και είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα ήθελε κι αυτός να είναι σαν εμάς.

Όταν ο Neo άρχισε να αντιλαμβάνεται τα λεγόμενα του Jason, άρχισε να νιώθει ένα μούδιασμα σε όλο του το σώμα. Παρόλα αυτά πρόλαβε να πει.

-Τι…εννοείς….με αυτό;

-Εννοώ πως θα έχεις τη χαρά και την τιμή να λάβεις τις δικές μου δυνάμεις στα χέρια σου. Από εδώ και στο εξής, θα είσαι εσύ ο επόμενος Κόκκινος Ranger, του αποκάλυψε ο Jason και του έδειξε το Ενεργειακό Νόμισμα του Τυραννόσαυρου.

Στη θέα του Νομίσματος, ο Neo πάγωσε, όταν συνήλθε του είπε:

-Δε νιώθω τα πόδια μου Jason…

-Ήταν μια απροσδόκητη κίνηση οφείλω να ομολογήσω, τώρα το Νόμισμά μου σου ανήκει, του είπε ο Jason και του έβαλε στο χέρι το Νόμισμα, μετά του το έκλεισε, του έπιασε το άλλο χέρι και του ξανάπε:

-Τώρα η δύναμή μου βρίσκεται στα χέρια σου, χρησιμοποίησέ την με σύνεση για να αμύνεσαι κι όχι για να επιτίθεσαι, για να δημιουργείς κι όχι να καταστρέφεις, για το καλό κι όχι για το κακό. Να το θυμάσαι αυτό και θα σε προστατεύει για πάντα.

-Σε ευχαριστώ που με εμπιστεύτηκες Jason, να'σαι σίγουρος πως δε θα σε απογοητεύσω. Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου για να σε κάνω υπερήφανο.

-Είμαι σίγουρος, γι αυτό άλλωστε σε επέλεξα.

-Πώς όμως μπορώ να στο ανταποδώσω;

-Με το να με κάνεις υπερήφανο, μου αρκεί.

-Τώρα θα ήθελα εγώ μια χάρη.

-Ότι θέλεις.

-Γιατί δε μένεις λίγες μέρες φιλοξενούμενός μου;

-Είσαι πολύ ευγενικός.

-Είναι καθήκον μου μετά το δώρο που μου πρόσφερες, του είπε ο Neo και τον αγκάλιασε, μετά πήγαν πάλι στο γραφείο του.

Ξαναγυρίζουμε στη σκληρή πραγματικότητα όπου οι ήρωές μας βρίσκονταν σε κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης.

-Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι, θα καταστρέψει τα πάντα, είπε η Usagi.

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε, αλλάζουμε μορφή, είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Τότε συνέβη κάτι απρόοπτο, τα κορίτσια μεταμορφώθηκαν, εκείνος όμως όχι.

-Τι συνέβη τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Ο Neo δεν άλλαξε. Jason, μήπως ξέρεις κάτι; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό που φοβόμουν, πραγματοποιείται διαστασιακός έλεγχος δύναμης προκαλούμενος από την προσπάθειά του να εκκινήσει τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή, κλείνει όλες τις πηγές ενέργειας ακόμα και των θέσεων μεταμόρφωσης, έδωσε τη λύση ο Jason.

-Δηλαδή δεν μπορώ να μεταμορφωθώ;

-Όχι μέχρι να τελειώσει ο έλεγχος δύναμης.

-Μα μέχρι τότε θα είναι αργά…

-Δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτε γι αυτό.

-Ωχ όχι, χάνουμε και το δεύτερο κομπιούτερ.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

«Αν δεν μπορώ να αλλάξω, την έχουμε άσχημα» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του.

Στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο τώρα, η Tara είχε μια άλλη δουλειά.

«Το τέλος σου έρχεται Neo. Αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα χρησιμοποιήσεις αυτό το Megazord, με το μαγικό που θα κάνω θα προκαλέσω ηλιακή έκλειψη και θα κόψω την πηγή της δύναμής του.

Ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter συνέχιζε την εξάσκησή με το ξίφος στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση. Το στριφογύριζε επιδέξια και εκτελούσε τις ασκήσεις της με χάρη, όταν τελείωσε, είπε:

«Είμαι έτοιμη για μάχη τώρα, είμαι έτοιμη να καταστρέψω τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor» Κι άρχισε να γελά.

Εν τω μεταξύ στο αρχηγείο:

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, έχω κολλήσει εδώ πέρα, πάμε από το κακό στο χειρότερο, είπε ο Neo κι έμεινε για λίγο αμίλητος. Μετά είπε στις Sailor:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια, ξεκινήστε εσείς για να τον κρατήσετε απασχολημένο, εγώ θα έρθω όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται..

-Εντάξει, του απάντησαν.

-Εσύ Sailor Moon πάρε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας, το εμπιστεύομαι σε σένα. Χρησιμοποίησέ το για να μπλοκάρεις τις επιθέσεις του εχθρού.

-Μείνε ήσυχος, του απάντησαν όλες κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

-Εμείς τώρα τι κάνουμε; Τον ρώτησε ο Jason.

-Μου ήρθε μια ιδέα, φέρε μου την κεντρική μονάδα του δεύτερου υπολογιστή.

Εκείνος του την έφερε κι αμέσως ο Neo άρχισε να εργάζεται πάνω σε αυτήν. Αρχικά μετακίνησε τα τσιπάκια άρχισε να ενώνει κάποια καλώδια μεταξύ τους, προς το τέλος πετάχτηκαν σπίθες αλλά ο υπολογιστής άναψε.

-Ωραία, το έφτιαξες, είπε ο Jason, τώρα μπορείς να αλλάξεις.

-Τέλεια. Εσύ περίμενέ με εδώ, εντάξει;

-Φυσικά.

-Αλλάζω μορφή!!! TYRANNOSAURUS!!!

Κι αμέσως έφυγε για να βοηθήσει τα κορίτσια.

Όταν έφτασε, τα είδε να μάχονται με τους υποτακτικούς και ρίχτηκε κι αυτός στη μάχη, με το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου, εξόντωνε όποιον τολμούσε να τον πλησιάσει, το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Moon με το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

-Πώς πάμε; Τη ρώτησε καθώς έφτασε κοντά της.

-Ως εδώ καλά, του απάντησε εκείνη δίνοντάς του το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και παίρνοντας το σκήπτρο της.

Όμως τώρα εμφανίστηκε και η Tara και τους επιτέθηκε αδιάκριτα χτυπώντας τους όλους.

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε με σας! Νιώστε τη δική μου δύναμη! Τους είπε και αφού φόρτισε ένα μπούμερανγκ, το πέταξε προς το μέρος τους χτυπώντας και τους πέντε ενώ ταυτόχρονα εμφανίστηκε και ο γιγάντιος Kalite κάνοντάς τους με τα βήματά του να χάσουν την ισορροπία τους.

Τότε η Tara τον διέταξε:

-Kalite σταμάτα να παίζεις και αποτελείωσέ τους!

Παράλληλα ο Jason προσπαθούσε να θέσει πάλι σε λειτουργία τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή, ξαφνικά όμως και τελείως αθόρυβα, έκανε την εμφάνισή της η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και προσπάθησε να τον ακινητοποιήσει, δεν μπόρεσε όμως καθώς ο Jason την αντιλήφθηκε και άρχισαν να παλεύουν.

Στην πόλη πάλι:

-Ανόητες Πολεμίστριες Sailor, έτοιμες να παραδοθείτε;! Είπε η Tara.

-Ποτέ!!! Φώναξε ο Neo δυνατά.

-Neo, είσαι ανόητος!

-Ανόητη είσαι εσύ που νομίζεις ότι θα παραδοθούμε σε σένα!!!

-Σιωπή!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Kalite και κάρφωσε το σπαθί του στο έδαφος κάνοντας να σειστεί η Γη.

-Δε θα νικήσεις Tara!!!

-Είναι καιρός να ολοκληρώσω το σχέδιό μου! Kalite, κάντο!!!

-Όχι!!!

Εκείνος υπάκουσε και κινήθηκε προς τη γέφυρα όπου κινούταν το τρένο βολίδα κι άρχισε να καταστρέφει ένα τμήμα της γέφυρας.

-Όχι! Το τρένο! Kalite σταμάτα!. Φώναξε πάλι ο Neo.

-Όχι αν δεν πείτε ότι παραδίνεστε!

Όταν τώρα ο Jason και η Jupiter τελείωσαν την πάλη, ήταν εξαντλημένοι.

-Τώρα θα σιγουρευτώ ότι δε θα λειτουργήσει ξανά.

-Τι γίνεται εδώ;

-Εγώ είμαι αυτό που συνέβη βλάκα, η Σκοτεινή Jupiter, το έπαθλο του κακού.

-Δια, το κακό σε έκανε να διαλέξεις τον σκοτεινό δρόμο/

-Κάνεις λάθος, θα νικήσουμε και το κακό θα κυβερνήσει.

-Το κακό…δε θα κυβερνήσει.

-Θα γίνει μόλις νικήσω τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

-Αυτό είναι αδύνατον.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!!! Τώρα θα τελειώσουμε και αυτή τη φορά δε θα δουλέψει ποτέ ξανά, είπε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και πάτησε κάτι κουμπιά για να πετύχει το στόχο της.

Ενώ αυτά γίνονταν στο αρχηγείο, ο Neo και οι Sailor πήγαν κοντά στη γέφυρα.

-Γιατί αργήσατε τόσο; Τους ειρωνεύτηκε η Tara.

-Να'τη εκεί άνω είναι, είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Μισό λεπτό, πού είναι το τρένο; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Εκεί πέρα, της έδειξε η Sailor Moon.

-Η κατάσταση είναι σοβαρή, είπε ο Neo.

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε, είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Να ανέβουμε πάνω, πρότεινε η Sailor Mars.

-Αν το κάνουμε, ίσως να γίνουν χειρότερα τα πράγματα, είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν έχουμε επιλογή, πάμε, είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να προχωρήσουν πολύ καθώς η πελώρια σιλουέτα του Kalite, τους έκλεινε το δρόμο.

-Όχι αυτός πάλι! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Mars.

Στο αρχηγείο:

-Δε θα ξεφύγεις ποτέ μ'αυτό, της είπε ο Jason.

-Μα έχω ήδη ξεφύγει, το μόνο που μένει είναι να τελειώσω τη δουλειά.

-Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα σε σταματήσουν!

-Δε νομίζω! Η μικρή σου ομαδούλα δεν μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα τώρα!

-Ίσως όχι, αλλά εγώ μπορώ, της είπε τότε ο Jason έχοντας έναν άσο στο μανίκι του. Υπολογιστή, ενεργοποίησε το μαγνητικό πεδίο γύρω από τον εισβολέα! Και πάτησε το κουμπί για να βγει το πεδίο και να τη φυλακίσει.

-Ε; Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό Jason!

«Πού ήμουν;» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του και συνέχισε τη δουλειά του.

-Ο υπολογιστής δε θα ξαναδουλέψει! Είπε σίγουρη η Σκοτεινή Jupiter.

Στο μεταξύ στη γέφυρα:

-Εντάξει κορίτσια, ας το κάνουμε! ΘΕΛΩ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ DINOZORD ΤΩΡΑ!!!

-Τα Zords είναι εδώ! Εμπρός! Φώναξε η Tara.

-Εμπρός κορίτσια, πάμε! Είπε ο Νέο και πήδηξε πρώτος μέσα, μετά ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες.

-Ενωθείτε!

-Έτοιμη! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Συστήματα εντάξει! Είπε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Έτοιμη για μάχη! Πρόσθεσε και η Sailor Mars.

-Ας το κάνουμε! Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Venus.

-Ενέργεια στα Κρύσταλλα! Είπε ο Neo και το έκανε πρώτος.

-Κρύσταλλοι ενεργοποιήθηκαν! Ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες.

-Ενέργεια!

-2,1 ενέργεια!

-Εμπρός! Μετατροπή σε Megazord!

Όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, το Megazord σηκώθηκε όρθιο και ήταν έτοιμο για δράση.

Την ίδια στιγμή το τρένο βολίδα είχε φτάσει στο χείλος του γκρεμού και θα έπεφτε αν δεν έβαζε το Megazord το χέρι του για να το σταματήσει.

Όταν το είδε ο Kalite, του επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό και το χτύπησε με το σπαθί του, αμέσως το Megazord ανταπέδωσε το χτύπημα με τον ίδιο τρόπο κι επίσης του έβαλε μια τρικλοποδιά και τον έριξε κάτω. Ταυτόχρονα η ηλιακή έκλειψη ξεκινούσε.

-Μια έκλειψη ξεκινά, η ηλιακή ενέργεια ελαττώνεται, παρατήρησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Σειρά μου! Είπε τώρα και η Tara και ψήλωσε κι αυτή, εκτός αυτού μεταμορφώθηκε σε σκορπιό.

-Προσέξτε το κεντρί! Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Η ηλιακή ενέργεια έπεσε στο 25% Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Τότε η Tara επιτέθηκε κι αυτή και τώρα το Megazord είχε να τα βάλει με δύο

Γι αυτό επιτέθηκαν και οι δύο με λύσσα και το Megazord δυσκολευόταν να τους αντιμετωπίσει.

-Χάνουμε δύναμη γρήγορα! Πέσαμε στο 50% Είπε ο Neo και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε μια γροθιά από τον Kalite, τόσο που έπεσε ανάσκελα στο έδαφος, ενώ το φεγγάρι είχε καλύψει τον ήλιο.

-Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σας. Είστε τελείως αδύναμοι να μας σταματήσετε! Είπε η Tara.

-Όλες σχεδόν οι ενεργειακές πηγές έχουν εξαντληθεί, είπε η Sailor Μars.

-Neo! Το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Γρήγορα! Τον πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon.

-Σωστά! Αυτό θα μας δώσει ένα ποσό ενέργειας.

Στο μεταξύ στο αρχηγείο ο Jason συνέχιζε την προσπάθειά του με τη φυλακισμένη

Σκοτεινή Jupiter να τον ειρωνεύεται:

-Προσπάθησε όσο θες Jason, δε θα καταφέρεις τίποτα.

-Θα τα καταφέρω.

-Το κομπιούτερ είναι ανάμνηση, το ίδιο και οι Sailor!

Ο Jason δεν απάντησε και συνέχισε να προσπαθεί ενώ το Megazord ήταν ακόμη κάτω.

-Θέλω το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Τώρα! Πρόσταξε ο Neo και το ξίφος έπεσε από τον ουρανό στο δεξί χέρι του Megazord, πράγμα που το έκανε να σηκωθεί πάλι όρθιο και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση χτυπώντας και τους δύο αντιπάλους διαδοχικά και κάνοντάς τους να πέσουν κάτω.

-Ωραία! Τώρα έχουμε μια ευκαιρία! Είδε ο Neo.

Ενώ ο Jason δεν το έβαζε κάτω με τίποτε.

-Τι σου συμβαίνει Power Ranger; Τίποτα δε δουλεύει; Άσε με να βγω και να κάνω το ίδιο και σε σένα.

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια κακιά Δία, είναι καιρός να δούμε ποια είσαι.

Τελικά το σχέδιο της Tara μάλλον θα ολοκληρωθεί:

-Τέλεια! Ώρα να καλέσουμε τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter!

-Χρησιμοποίησε α μαγικά σου για να την ελευθερώσεις, της είπε ο Kalite όπως κι έγινε.

-Την επόμενη φορά ηλίθιε, είπε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter στον Jason κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Στάσου! Πώς το…;!

Αμέσως λοιπόν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter ψήλωσε και ήρθε γελώντας…

-Όχι! Η Σκοτεινή Jupiter! Είπε ο Neo τρομοκρατημένος.

-Ελάτε αξιολύπητες Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Έφτασε το τέλος σας! Είπε και όρμησε με το ξίφος προτεταμένο χτυπώντας το Megazord, εκείνο ανταπέδωσε μα ήταν εμφανές πως είχε πρόβλημα, κάτι που το πρόσεξε και ο Neo.

-Έχουμε πρόβλημα. Δεν έχουμε αρκετή δύναμη να τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μάχη.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Δέχτηκε δύο απανωτά χτυπήματα από την Jupiter και βρέθηκε κυκλωμένο και από τους τρεις.

-Αν είναι αυτή μόνο η δύναμή τους, μπορούμε να νικήσουμε, πρέπει να κρατηθούμε, είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Δώστε μου όση δύναμη μας έχει απομείνει, έδωσε εντολή ο Neo.

Όμως δεν ήταν αρκετή. Η Tara σήκωσε το κεντρί και "τσίμπησε" το Megazord αποδυναμώνοντάς το κι άλλο, μετά η Jupiter και ο Kalite ένωσαν τα ξίφη τους και εξαπέλυσαν μια τόσο μεγάλη δύναμη που κυριολεκτικά ισοπέδωσε το Megazord κάνοντάς το να εκρήγνυται επανειλημμένα και στο τέλος να οριζοντιώνεται με τους ήρωές μας να πέφτουν βγάζοντας κραυγές αγανάκτησης. Όταν έπεσαν κάτω, πήραν τις ανθρώπινες μορφές τους ενώ το Megazord διαλυόταν μέσα στη λάβα με τα Zords να χάνονται ένα-ένα.

-Όχι!!! ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣΑΥΡΕΕΕΕ!!!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo με όση δύναμη του είχε μείνει.

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτε, μόνο να βλέπει όπως και οι άλλες το Megazord να τυλίγεται στις φλόγες.

Απογοητευμένοι, γύρισαν στο σπίτι του Neo όπου τους περίμενε ο Jason.

-Αυτό ήταν…….Τελειώσαμε….Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν μπορούμε να παραδοθούμε, την έκοψε ο Neo.

-Γιατί όχι; Οι δυνάμεις μας χάθηκαν, το Megazord καταστράφηκε. Τι άλλο μένει; Το Βασίλειο του Σκότους αυτή τη φορά νίκησε, είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Jason, υπάρχει πιθανότητα να φτιαχτεί ο υπολογιστής; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Πολύ μικρή, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Ακόμα κι αυτή η μικρή πιθανότητα, δεν μπορεί να είναι κίνητρο για να συνεχίσουμε να αγωνιζόμαστε;. Η Γη μας χρειάζεται, προσπάθησε να τις ενθαρρύνει ο Neo.

-Όχι παιδιά. Ούτε εγώ μπορώ να το δεχτώ, δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσετε, μπήκε στη μέση ο Jason, ξαφνικά όμως ακούστηκε ένας ήχος.

-Τι είναι αυτός ο ήχος; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Επιτέλους έχουμε την απάντηση. Όταν φυλάκισα τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter, ο υπολογιστής κλείδωσε της διαστημικές βιοδονήσεις της και τις καταχώρησε στο σύστημα για να γίνει αντιστοίχηση.

-Δηλαδή θα μάθουμε την ταυτότητα της Σκοτεινής Jupiter, είπε η Amy.

-Ακριβώς.

-Θα δούμε ποια είναι στο Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας, είπε η Minako.

Η θέα τους σόκαρε όλους.

-Δεν μπορεί…Είπε πρώτη η Minako.

-Θεέ μου…Πρόσθεσε η Amy.

-Αδύνατον…Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye.

-Νέο, κοίτα…Του είπε τότε η Usagi ενώ αυτός ήταν έτοιμος να σπάσει.

-Δεν…..το πιστεύω…..Mako…..Είπε ο Neo με τρεμάμενη φωνή και λιποθύμησε.

24


End file.
